Silly Little Love Songs
by writting is love
Summary: Everyone always wondered why Santana Lopez hung around Quinn Fabray, they knew the Latina dispised Quinn, but yet there she was hanging around. Truth was she was waiting, waiting for her revenge against the blonde.


**Disclaimer: I don't own GLEE**

**Spoilers: everything, I guess**

**It's extremely AU and most likely ooc**

**I wrote this really late at night so it's probably really bad. So hopefully you all will like my first Pezberry ftw fic.**

**"Silly Little Love songs"**

Everyone always wondered why Santana Lopez hung around Quinn Fabray, they knew the Latina dispised Quinn, but yet there she was hanging around. Truth was she was waiting, waiting for her revenge against the blonde.

It all started when Quinn cheated on Finn with Puck, and Puck cheated on her with Quinn her supposedly 'bestfriend'. Santana kept that grudge till she slowly started to let it go knowing it was better Quinn than her. Till Quinn stabbed her in the back once again. It was when Rachel Berry had stuck up for her during Sectionals when her crush had hit hard.

So a few nights later while she let Quinn stay with her she had let her know that her new major crush was one Rachel Berry. She remembered Quinn's fake ass smile and nod as Santana had told Quinn how she was going to woo her.

The very next day Quinn had really stabbed her in the back stealing Rachel with a plan of her own, and Santana's master plan. So as the months progressed she awaited her perfect opportunity.

_"You bitch! You stole her!" Santana yelled slamming ther door as she walked into her guest bedroom._

_"I didn't steal anything Santana. Rachel is not something to be stolen she is a person, an amazing person." Quinn looked at the red Latina and sighed. "Look truth is I've been in love with her since freshmen year and when you told me about your feelings I needed to act fast. I'm sorry for hurting you Santana but lets be honest it's not like you would want to be in a relationship with her. You will most likely end up in bed with Puckerman as always."_

_Santana slapped Quinn hard against her cheek making the blonde grow silent. "Your one to talk! Your the one who was stupid enough to get pregnant not me. Now get the hell out of my house." Santana growled._

After that Quinn had lived with Puck still seeing Rachel more and more, growing more in love, while Santana silently waited on the sidelines. Just being Rachel's friend was good enough for the Latina.

But now Quinn had cheated, she had kissed Finn on the lips, and no one knew, but her and Finn.

The one who first noticed Quinn starting to stray was her best friend Sam. He had saw her at Finn's kissing booth talking way to close for them to be. He knew his best friend loved Rachel Berry more than she even knew was possible and was now taking her for granted. He shook his head angrily and desided to confront her about it.

"I saw it, you guy's faces were like right up next to each other. Kissing. Distance." He stopped looking down at what she was looking at. "What are these things?"

"They are called records, people used to listen to music on them, and I am just looking for a classic love song to sing to Rachel for our glee assignment. Because despite your confusion about the matter Rachel is the only person I am within kissing distance of." Quinn rolled her eyes wishing for Sam to mind his own business.

"Okay then answer me this then. Why haven't you kissed Finn at his booth yet? Rachel has. Why haven't you?" he asked suddenly.

"...Okay first you drill up in my business for kissing Finn, and now your pissed at me for not kissing Finn?" Quinn asked raisin her eyebrow, she should be getting this from Rachel not her bestfriend.

"It's odd! Something seems fishy!" Sam exclaimed.

Quinn laughed thinking the only thing fishy was his lips and responded with "This is insane!"

"Shh!" the librarian shushed them.

"People think I'm dumb." Sam whispered harshly.

"Uh...everyone." Quinn hummed.

"But I'm not, at least not about you. I know you Quinn...your my best friend. Your scared. Your scared that now since you don't have your cheerios uniform to save you from getting to the bottom of the social ladder since your gay and with Rachel. So your thinking that now since you don't have that anymore you need Finn. You think that you need the star quarterback of the school to keep you from falling. But is it worth it Q? Huh? Is it worth losing the girl you love? I made that mistake, and look where it got me. Alone. I let Kurt go because I was afraid, and now he's happy with some tall guy named Blaine who adores him." Sam stared down at Quinn who looked at him with guilt.

Right there and then Rachel walked in smilling at her girlfriend and friend Sam. "Hey guys."

"After glee rehearsal I'm kissing Finn." Quinn stated walking off.

Rachel furrowed her brows in confusion. "O-Kay...Should I go after her?" Rachel asked Sam who smiled sadly and nodded.

Rachel smiled to him and ran after her girlfriend.

"Hey!" she called out turning the blonde around. "You alright? You seem...I don't know...different lately. Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked with concern and worried eyes; making the blonde's guilt tug churn in her stomach.

"No, baby you didn't...I just...Sam just told me I needed to help out since everyone kissed Finn but me." Quinn replied.

"Oh." Rachel nodded. "You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with it."

Quinn smiled. "I know, come on. Let's go to glee."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once they all sat down Santana had sat at the bottom while Rachel and Quinn sat at the top. All of them were talking when Santana had made fun of Finn and he snapped back asking her, "Do you ever get tired of tearing other people down?"

"No not really." she responded making Rachel smile. Rachel had always loved how Santana acted it always made her laugh.

"Cause you always seem to be meddling in everybody else's business." Finn stated.

"Oh, please! You guys love me, I keep it real, and I'm halrious." Santana smiled. Causing Rachel to chuckle which made Quinn glare at her.

"Hmm no actually your just a bitch." Lauren commented.

"Hey." Rachel warned.

"Ohhh watch yourself!" Santana snapped.

"No, actually Finn is right all you do is insult us. Three weeks ago you said you disappointed that I didn't have a lizard baby." Quinn said looking down at Santana.

Finn smirked with pride feeling everyone on his side.

"Five minutes ago you said Mr Shue belonged in a twelve step program." Tina chimed in.

"Your addicted to vests." Santana shurgged, Rachel chuckled silently.

"The truth is Santana, you can dish it out but you can't take it. Okay maybe your right that I should get a job talking to unwedded mothers but the only job your going to have is working on a pole." Quinn growled.

Rachel looked at her girlfriend in shock.

"Fine." Santana said on a verge of tears, and walked out.

"I can't believe you said that." Rachel said still in shock standing up.

"Rach, I-"

"Santana, wait!" Rachel cut Quinn off running after the Latina herself.

Rachel sprinted all the way down the hall towards her crying friend. "Hey."

Santana sniffled not turning around but stopped.

"Hey...what they all said was out of line." Rachel said turning her around.

"No...it's true...I'm a bitch." Santana sniffled looking down.

"Hey...Hey." Santana looked up at Rachel who had her eyebrows scrunched up and jaw clenched. "Don't ever call yourself that again. Do you hear me?"

Santana nodded feeling her heart soar seeing Rachel this way made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry about what Quinn said." Santana nodded. "You know she's wrong right?" Rachel asked seeing the Latina nod again. Hearing the bell ring Rachel brought the other girl into a warm hug just as Quinn walked out.

The blonde growled and quickly followed Finn towards his booth with sam trailing right behind her.

The kiss was not what she expected, she felt something spark, and quickly ran back to him telling him to meet in the auditorium while Rachel had class.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Santana sat with her arms crossed looking at all the happy couples then at Rachel and Quinn who seemed happy. Rachel smiled kissing Quinn sweetly on the lips then slowly trailed down to her neck.

Santana shook her head thinking to herself. _'Ugh! Gross! How is this possible? I am the hottest piece of action in the school and she chooses stretch marks?"_ Santana had just peeked to see Rachel when she noticed Quinn not paying attention. _'Wait...that's weird...Quinn's wearing her Queen bitch smirk not even paying attention to the hot piece of ass attached to her neck and Finn is wearing that stupid gassy infant look when he feels guilty about something..."_ And that's when it hit her. _'Holy sweet hell! They're fooling around! I know what cheating looks like, I do it all the time.'_ Santana started to laugh inwardly at her excitement. _'...Well I think it's time to do what Santana does best...'_ Santana started smirking deviously. It was finally here, her _'Revenage.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As soon as glee was released Santana had decided to put her plan she spent all day and night planning. She wore her candy striper outfit to school the next day going into the nurse's office looking for a sick kid and to her delight the perfect one she found had mono. She walked over to him knowing she wouldn't get it and kissed him smirking as she strutted out of the nurse's office down to Finn's booth and laid one on him smirking when she left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

While Finn waited patiently for Quinn to come the blonde had been doing a pros and cons list. Trying to decide if she could go though with cheating on Rachel. She knew she felt something and decided to try it one more time. _'Third times a charm. Right?'_she thought to herself and made her way to the auditorium. She kissed Finn feeling nothing this time she smiled to herself but Finn took it the wrong way as she left. She even told him to not say a word. He nodded smirking. She knew it would only be her and Finn that knew, and would just never say a word to Rachel.

But by the time glee arrived she felt horrible, not only with the heavy guilt she was carrying but with a sickness she couldn't define.

"Baby, are you okay?" Rachel asked feeling her head.

"No, I don't feel good." Quinn responded leaning against Rachel.

"Neither do I Mr shue." Finn raised his hand looking like a zombie.

Santana smirked evily. "Let me guess, you have a sore throat, your glands are swollen, and your fevirish?"

"Yeah...yeah which is why I need to go to the nurse." Finn said slowly.

"It sounds like you have mono. Otherwise know as the kissing disease. But you know what really helps spread it? A little tongue. Which is weird because it sounds like Quinn here has it too." Santana smirked.

Rachel felt her heart drop and looked down at her girlfriend.

"I was there when they kissed...it was just a peck." Sam commented looking at his best friend with furrowed eyebrows.

"So how about we stop talking about tongueing, and Finn and I got to the nurse." Quinn said trying to stand up.

"Oh cut the shit tubers! You've been cheating on Rachel!" Santana yelled.

Finn's eyes grew wide, and Quinn became defensive.

"No..." all eyes turned to Rachel who smiled and shook her head ignoring the dropping of her heart. "No, Quinn and Finn wouldn't do that to me."

Santana sighed and walked in front of Rachel showing her real face. "Rach...you know I would never lie to you."

Brittany nodded. "It's true, she's telling the truth Rach, I saw Quinn kiss Finn the day after the game in the hall way."

Rachel's heart was broken by now torn into shreds. It was absolutely silent in the room when Quinn's voice quaked as she reached for Rachel. "Rach, I'm-"

"Don't...Don't touch me." Rachel said leaving the room by herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn sobbed as she waited for her mother.

"It's okay Quinn, now we can be together."

"Santana is such a bitch!" Quinn cried even harder till Finn was signed out.

"Hey." her cries were stopped hearing Rachel's soft voice.

"Rachel." she whispered.

"Here." Rachel said laying down a cool damp wet rag across Quinn's forehead. Making Quinn sniffle again.

"How can you do this for me when I cheated on you?"

Rachel shrugged. "So why did you do it?"

Quinn closed her eyes. "I thought I could get him to be with me-"

"So you wouldn't get slushied." Rachel finished.

"Rach I'm so sorry!" Quinn cried out.

"What did you see when you kissed him that day?" Rachel asked. "Finn said he saw fireworks. Did you ever see those with me?"

Quinn stayed quiet wanting to say yes but couldn't she felt like shit.

Rachel nodded sadly and was about to walk out when Quinn called out her name.

"No, really it's okay...If your not happy with me I understand it just makes it easier to move on."

"RacheI, I love you. I didn't see fireworks... I saw stars exploding, I saw my life with you."

Rachel shook her head sadly. "Stop, Quinn."

"I love-"

"Stop!" Rachel yelled making the blonde flinch. "I can't be with someone who's going to be scared her whole life Quinn. I'm sorry but maybe this is for the best. Feel better Quinn."

"No! Rachel, please!" Quinn sobbed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As Quinn and Finn stayed at home getting better Santana and Rachel got more and more closer.

"Rachel, will you go on a date with me?" Santana asked as they stood in front of her locker.

Rachel smiled softly. "No."

Santana nodded letting tears slide and began to walk away when Rachel pulled her back. "No because your not just some girl to me Santana...I don't want you to be a rebound." Rachel smiled a smolder look at the Latina as she wiped her tears away. "You deserve better than that..." Rachel began to caress Santana's cheek with her fingers. "I think your beautiful Santana in and out."

That was it Santana was finally in love. Over the next few weeks things while Quinn and Finn were still away sick Rachel and Santana became official, and were just about to have they're valentine romantic dinner at Rachel's house someone had rang the door bell.

"I'll be right back." Rachel said excusing herself from the coffee table to the front door reveling a freshened Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked furrowing her eyebrows at the sight of the blonde with flowers in her hand, and a jewelry box in the other.

"Taking you out for Valentines day silly." Quinn giggled.

Rachel looked behind her making sure Santana wasn't near and closed the door behind her stepping towards Quinn.

"Quinn...were over. We've been over." Rachel stated.

"Rachel, I love you, and you love me, and we-"

"What the hell are you doing here Fabray?" Santana growled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Quinn shouted back. "Rachel, is mine!"

"HAA!" Santana laughed in her face. "Quit embarrassing yourself Fabray! I mean look at you! You cheated **again**, and just expect Rachel to say it's okay? Well it's not. Besides Rachel and I are together now so why don't you go do what you were trying to do in the first place and get with Finn. Come on Rach I won't let her ruin this for us." Santana led Rachel back inside and slammed the door in Quinn's face.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day Santana and Rachel were having a discussion as Quinn watched from the sidelines.

"What? No way!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh come on Rach! Rob would be perfect!"

"Fuck that! Joe Anderson looks like the spitting imagine of him! Besides, if Kurt Cobain knew a movie would be made about him and he was alive or brought back to life he would kill himself all over again!"

Santana laughed so heartily looking at Rachel with pure adoration.

Quinn stared with a broken heart she missed Rachel more than she would have thunk. She always did envy the way Rachel and Santana got along. How they always had in depth discussions about music and movies.

"Your right he probably would." Santana smiled.

"Of course I'm right babe, I'm always right." Rachel smirked.

"Hmm." Santana hummed kissing Rachel softly on the lips.

Mr Shue finally walked in late as always. "Hello guys, lets give a warm welcome to Quinn and Finn." No one said a word just rolled their eyes. "Oh come on guys, it's been a few weeks now don't you think you should let it go?"

"Could you let go how your ex wife lied to you?" Santana snapped.

"Can you let go the fact Ms Pillsbury well now Mrs Howell picked the sexy as hell dentist over you?" Mercedes chimed in. She didn't like Santana but when Quinn turned back into the girl no one like and broke her friend's heart she sided with the Latina and both of them decided to be friends because of Rachel.

Mr Shue nodded and walked to the white board he knew he would be a major hypocrite if he forced them to be nice to the two cheaters. "Okay guys this week were learning about main stream music."

Everyone besides Quinn grew excited.

"Mr Shue I don't even think we need to learn we've got it from here." Mercedes grinned.

Once the bell Rang Rachel caught up to Mike and Puck asking them to help her out with a song that could help them with all of their ladies.

They practiced at lunch and came back after school for glee.

"Mr Shue me and Rach, have a song to sing to our sexy ladies." Puck smirked standing up.

Santana looked at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, Rachel smiled at her kissing her cheek and stood up as the music started. Everyone cheered already knowing this song it was _'I like it' by Enrique Iglesis._

Rachel jumped up and down shouting _One Love .. One Love_

_[Puck]  
Rachel Berry, Puckzillal_

Puck and Rachel clapped hands grinning at each other.

_[Puck]  
Ya'll know what time it is.  
We go set it off today, just go  
Set the club on fire, just go  
Rachel! Holla at them like_

Rachel began dancing in front of Santana, changing the lyrics.

_[Rachel]_  
_Girl please excuse me_  
_If I'm coming too strong_  
_But tonight is the night_  
_We can really let go_  
_My dads are out of town_  
_And I'm all alone_  
_Your mama is asleep_  
_And she doesn't have to know_  
_No oh oh, oh oh_  
_No one can do the things I'm gonna wanna do to you_  
_No oh oh, oh oh_  
_Shout aloud, screamin loud_  
_Let me hear you go!_

Brittany helped Santana stand up and pushed her over to the tiney brunette.

_[Rachel]_

_Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it._

_[Everyone but Quinn]_  
_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

_[Rachel]_  
_Girl please excuse me_  
_If I'm misbehaving, oh_  
_I'm trying keep my hands off_

Rachel had turned Santana around pressing her body against her's dancing in sync.

_But you're begging me for more  
Round round round  
Give a low low low  
Let the time time pass  
'Cause we're never getting old  
No oh oh, oh oh  
No one can do it better turn around I'll give you more  
No oh oh, oh oh  
Shout aloud, screamin loud  
Let me hear you go!  
Baby I like it  
The way you move on the floor  
Baby I like it  
Come on and give me some more  
Oh yes I like it  
Screaming like never before  
Baby I like it  
I, I, I like it._

_[Puck]_  
_Come DJ..that's my dj.._  
_I'm a Lima Boy..You know how we play_  
_im playing what u wanna I play.._  
_What u give me got me good._  
_Now watch me.._

_It's a different species, get me in DC_  
_Let's party on the White House lawn_  
_Tiger Woods tired of Jesse James_  
_Here goes Puckzillal all night long_  
_Pick up Barack and Michelle and let'em that it's on_

_Pa' fuera! Pa' la calle!_  
_Dale mamita tirame ese baile!_  
_Dale mamita tirame ese baile!_

_I see you watchin me, you see me watchin' you_  
_I love the way you move_  
_I like them things you do like.._

_[Rachel]_  
_Don't stop baby, don't stop baby_  
_Just keep on shaking along_  
_I won't stop baby, won't stop baby_  
_Until you get enough_

_[Everyone but Quinn]_  
_Party, Karamu, Fiesta, Forever_

_[Rachel]_  
_Baby I like it!_  
_The way you move on the floor_  
_Baby I like it!_  
_Come on and give me some more!_  
_Oh yes I like it!_  
_Screaming like never before_  
_Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!_

_Baby I like it!_  
_The way you move on the floor_  
_Baby I like it!_  
_Come on and give me some more!_  
_Oh yes I like it!_  
_Screaming like never before_  
_Baby I like it! I, I, I like it!_

_Party, (oh yes I like it!) karamu, Fiesta, Forever!_  
_Oh yes I like it!_  
_Party, karamu, (oh yes I like it!) Fiesta, Forever_

Everyone but Quinn laughed at the end cheering on the new couple's of glee club as they kissed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day as Rachel took out a couple of books from her locker Quinn had walked up.

"Is it that easy for you to get over me?" Quinn asked making Rachel jump.

The brunette sighed turning towards Quinn her hazel eyes were pouring into her very soul. "...No...Well I thought you weren't going to be but then I thought to myself Once a cheater always a cheater."

"Rachel, I made a mistake." Quinn cried.

Rachel nodded. "Your right you did, I was always there for you, I always showed you love and comfort, and you ran to Finn...The idiot who copies off of Brittany and Puck in Spanish."

Quinn let out a sob.

Rachel sighed shutting her locker.

"What did you see? With me...what did you see when we kissed or made love?" Quinn asked crying.

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes. "...A future."

"What do you see when you kiss Santana?" Quinn asked right when Santana started strutting down the hall looking like a model. Quinn watched as Rachel's face of nothing turned into a soft smolder. Right before Rachel walked off she answered in a daze seeing nothing but Santana Lopez.

"Love."


End file.
